Anselm Lanivir
Anselm is the 27-year old captain of the Morpheus Pirates, and hails from the island of Yagashiri. With a cold demeanor and the cunning of fox, he hopes to make his mark on the world as has no one before. Appearance Dark-haired and gray-eyed, Anselm Lanivir is a striking figure. His lean body and well-defined features reflect a mixed, but well-bred heritage, and his face is nearly always graced by the ghost of a smile. Anselm is above average height, though by no means enormous, standing at around six feet. And while his form is lean, there are hints of wiry muscle as well. His clothes are well-made, and form-fitting, to allow for the maximum amount of movement. Close observers will also notice a multitude of pockets, in which Anselm stores a variety of items for his personal use. Personality Anselm is a tactician at base, and constantly analyzes the world around him in order to determine the ideal course of action. Cold-blooded, but honorable, he will do what he must to achieve his goals, but will never go back on his word. However, his intelligence and cunning often mean that what a person believes him to have said is a far cry from what he really promised them. He enjoys fighting as a way of testing himself and others, but disdains needless cruelty as a weakness and liability he can ill-afford. Dream To bring about the fall of the World Nobles and teaching the world the true meaning of "Justice". To become powerful enough to reshape the world with his own two hands. Recently, he was also much impressed by Selena Valentine of the Crimson Pirates. One day, Anselm hopes to fight her as an equal, and win her acknowledgement of his strength. Backstory Born in Calavar on the island of Yagishiri to a failed pirate, Anselm was raised from a young age to learn as much as he could in order to aid him is his personal growth. When his father was killed three years ago in an ill-fated attempt at helping a former crewmember of his escape the Marines after stealing from a World Noble, Anselm withdrew from much of society out of a desire to achieve success where his father had failed. While he respects his late-father, Anselm also ultimately knows that the man was weak, and this gives him a drive to become stronger, to prove to the world that his destiny is under his own control rather than at the whim of his lineage or the hands of others. To this end, he has decided to sail the seas and become a powerful pirate. History Dancing Lawn Arc : The tournament began eventfully for Anselm, as he quickly acclimated himself to Havanna before coming into contact with Noben Hillford, a man who the pirate grew to respect. He soon asked Noben to join his crew, but the man was hesitant, and at first unwilling to make such a commitment. Instead, Anselm's first crewman would be Shoshi Griftly, a keen knife-wielder and doctor. Together, they made the foundation stones of the Morpheus Pirates. That same day, Anselm made the acquaintance of Selena Valentine, 3rd fleet captain of the Crimson Pirates. After an initial misstep, Selena found herself giving the young pirate a grudging respect, for all his talk of eventually becoming her rival. In trust of this promise, he gave her a bracelet engraved with a stylized rose, which she kept. : Later during the festival, Anselm made the acquaintance of the Valentine twins, who he bartered with for a set of armor to help his chances during the second round of the Dancing Lawn Tournament, having defeated his first round opponent without receiving a single wound. He also managed to impress a local bard enough to earn some gold, and began working to assemble more crew members, brining Hayabusa Hori aboard as a shipwright. Unfortunately, Anselm lost to Lahduk in the second round, despite a good match. : Anselm spent several hours investigating the tragic dockside explosion, but was unable to come to any sure conclusion due to a lack of evidence. He had his suspicions, however, that the Crimson Pirates were not as guilty as they appeared. The rest of the day was spent in assisting with repairs around the town of Dancing Lawn. That night, however, was significant. Anselm, along with another man named Taikusushita M. Jack, learned the basics of chi-blocking from the Chi-Master. It was bitter work, but paid off, and Anselm quickly mastered the basics of the technique. : On their final day in Dancing Lawn, Anselm watched proudly as Shoshi defeated Lahduk in the tournament finals, having given Shoshi his armor to aid in his path to victory. With the prize money, the crew was that much closer to being able to afford a ship to begin their voyage through East Blue. Anselm also met Raphael D. Bloon, an escaped Birkan slave, and severed the man's chains. For this act, Anselm won Raphael's allegiance, and spent some time trying to teach him how to use a blade. : Things took a turn for the worse the next day, however, as Anselm and Noben set out as an advance party to Chippingford, only to be taken captive by bandits. Anselm managed to fight back briefly thanks to his chi control, but to no avail. When the two woke, they learned they were being sold as slaves; Anselm to the daughter of the auctionhouse owner, a woman named Ursula, and Noben to the infamous "Cannibal Maker" Flan. Anselm was granted his freedom in exchange for an agreement to romance Ursula's daughter, and set off in hot pursuit of his captive comrade. : Tracking down Flan to his estate, Anselm met up with Lahduk. The two managed to enter the building by way of the roof, and quickly made their way to the basement, where Anselm set free all those kept captive at the estate except for Noben and a handful of others who had been taken by elevator to a higher floor. Wasting no time, the two men proceeded to follow. Chippingford Arc : Finally arriving in Chippingford, Anselm spent the morning sparring with a local Marine lieutenant, only to lose the match. He did, however, get a lightning enchantment from the brash, battle-loving man, and so decided it had been a worthwhile experience. Later, Anselm and his crew made their way to the shipping yard, Chip N' Paw, where they learned that some prototype plans had been stolen by a group of bandits, which they tracked to a warehouse. There, Anselm reunited with Thogretor Windsailor, who had by then established a crew of his very own. Exploring the warehouse together, the groups were quickly set upon by a near army of bandits. It was a difficult battle, but the allies succeeded in recovering the plans, which they then returned to Chip, along with a prisoner, one Fleuretta Clair. As thanks, Chip gifted Anselm and his crew with a special prototype piece, and offered them a substantial discount on their first ship purchase. : The next day, Anselm, Thog, Jack, and Shizu headed into the nearby mountains, in an effort to find the headquarters of the Marcello Bandits. After doing away with a canyon archer, the group managed to locate the base, a well guarded fortress deep in the mountains. Jack and Anselm subdued the front guards, and made their way within, where, along with Shizu and Thog, they defeated Boss Marcello and his right hand man, Dartz, earning themselves a tidy profit in the bargain. : At the end of that same week, Anselm reunited with Wyatt, a member of the Crimson Pirates he had earlier befriended. To Anselm's horror, Wyatt was brutally murdered by a marine Commodore named Talis. Anselm and several others chased Talis, and defeated both him and the crazed Yagami. The group met with a mysterious man named "Judge" Ruul, who took the maimed Talis with him. For their efforts, Anselm's crew earned a Devil Fruit, which was given to Hori as the most deserving member during the battle. :The next week was somewhat less eventful, as Anselm partnered with Aurelia Blackwood to find what seemed to be a hidden treasure. The pair made their way through a series of tunnels to the ruins of a church where Anselm spent some time examining ancient relics. After a brief fight with a denizen of the ruins, Anselm and Aurelia made their escape by leaping down the nearby cliffs into the waters below. The rest of the week was spent largely in training, as well as with Anselm retreiving a recipe so that Rickert could learn to cook from a friendly sailor. Setting Sail Arc :With their business concluded in Chippingford, Anselm and co. at last set out. Their heading: Yukiryu Island, a few day's journey to the south. Soon after their departure, they encountered an unidentified ship. It would prove to be none other than the Crimson Pirates, being chased by a marine vessel. Not willing to risk themselves without adequate ability to resist the powerful marines, Anselm and his crew sailed onward as the Crimson Pirates headed for Red Hill. Techniques One-Sword Techniques *'Yoruhitoryuu: Rakujitsu' (Night and Day Sword Style: Setting Sun): Wielding one hook sword, Anselm attempts to trip his opponent, making it harder for them to attack back. Effect: Anselm gains +2 to hit for this technique, while his opponent's next attack takes -1 to hit. Cooldown: 2 rounds. *'Yoruhitoryuu: Shoku no Kamae '(Night and Day Sword Style: Stance of the Eclipse): Anselm's form becomes wreathed in shadows as he draws on the power of the eclipse. Effect: When Anselm first activates this technique, he chooses one of two options. **''Nisshoku'' (Solar Eclipse): Anselm gains +4 to damage the round it is activated, and +3 for two rounds thereafter (3 rounds total), with a 4 round CD. **''Gesshoku'' (Lunar Eclipse): Anselm gains the above bonuses to his dodge rolls instead, with a 4 round CD. He cannot use the same version twice in a row, and must instead alternate between them. *'Yoruhitoryuu: Hizakari ' (Night and Day Sword Style: High Noon): Anselm raises his blade, and becomes imbued with burning light that invigorates him and weakens his foe. 6 round CD. Effect: **2-5: Opponent can't see well enough to dodge, attack roll is made at +15. **6-10: Half damage, opponent takes -7 to hit rolls for two rounds. **11-15: Blade burns on contact, and opponent takes 5 damage a round for three rounds unless they spend an action nullifying the effect. **16-19: Attack is made with increased ferocity, +10 damage and ignores 10 points of the opponent's defense damage reduction, to a minimum of 0. **20: Opponent blinded, next three attacks are considered fumbles on a 1-3. Unarmed Techniques *'Issakaikudou: Hakaiken' (Way of the All-Consuming Void: Disruption Fist): Anselm matches his chi signature to that of his opponent, then channels it through his fist, disrupting their equilibrium. Effect: Opponent takes -3 to attack rolls next round and they gain 1 Void Counter. 3 CD General Techniques *'Chi-Center Activation' 1: Can be activated instantly to get a buff that adds +1 to dodge/block rolls for 5 turns. Can only be used once per fight. Skills & Abilities Traits *Path of the Dreamer 1 - Realization **Description: Anselm Lanivir takes it upon himself to defend the dreams that he holds and the dreams of his fellow men. With such a noble cause, his own power is heightened **Effect: Anselm deals 15% more damage when defending someone's dream in a fight. Can only activate once per day. *Archaeology 1 **Effect: Anselm gets +4 to uncovering clues in a ruins/temple setting. Can be used once per specific area. (So not once per quest, but like once in each room in a temple etc.) Items and Equipment Battle Code: --- HP: 230 Skill: Blades 14 Weapon: Mighty Steel Hook Sword Atk, T1 Lightning Enchant TA: (3*14) + 40 = 82 TD: 62 DR: 0 Dodge Roll: 1d20 + (62/10) + (0/5) = 1d20+6 Attack Roll: 1d20+16 from Seeker's Goggles Damage: 41 (+5 on roll of 18-20) --- Chi Center Activation: +1 to dodge rolls for 5 rounds. Once per combat Yoruhitoryuu: Rakujitsu Ready: +2 hit, -1 to enemy hit. 2 CD Yoruhitoryuu: Shoku no Kamae Ready: +3 to dodge/damage for three rounds (+4 for first round only). 4 CD Yoruhitoryuu: Hizakari Ready: Varies by roll. 6 CD. * 2-5: Attack is made at +15 * 6-10: Opponent takes -7 to hit rolls for two rounds * 11-15: Blade burns on contact, and opponent takes 5 damage a round for three rounds unless they spend an action nullifying the effect * 16-19: Attack is made with increased ferocity, +10 damage and ignores 10 points of the opponent's defense damage reduction, to a minimum of 0. * 20: Opponent blinded, next three attacks are considered fumbles on a 1-3 Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Morpheus Pirates Category:Captains